


Just Another Day At Camp

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers (NSFW) [8]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Don't actually write like this, Established Relationship, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Horrible Anatomy, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: The day is long and 2B and 9S have been worked like dogs for hours upon hours, it's time they deserved a break.





	Just Another Day At Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I've been practicing really hard and studying up on some of the masters on writing beautiful descriptive sex scenes and I think I've formulated something more spectacular than anything I've written before!

9S wiped the glistening sweat from his furrowed brow. The day had been long and boring moving shit for the Resistance camp. He flopped down dramatically on top of a box in the darker recesses of the ruins.

“Gee, it sure is boring around here.” He moaned toward his bootylicous partner, 2B. She was heaving a massive box up to a shelf, her muscled rippled and were slick with sweat and 9S couldn't help from being a little agitated down in the space between his legs at the sight of her.

“9S are you looking at me?” 2B roared.

“No 2B!” He whispered.

“If you were I could have mentioned we have the sex.” She giggled.

“What you say?” He spurted.

“We have been dating for two months now.” She hummed.

“Yes, we have, have we not?” He answered.

Suddenly, 2B's voluptuous ass was in 9S' face, he looked up a her proud shapely head perched upon a thin neck above her thin spaghetti but very strong shoulders. Her perky lips were pursed in the center of her face while her small, yet strong jaw held it in place and the blue orbs above it looked longingly at his own visage.

Her humpty dumplings were already increasing in size and threatening to rip her shirt in aurousal. 9S' own sexual tools of pleasure were also increasing in size and pressing uncomfortably against his legs.

He opened his mouth and displayed his pearly whites for her to shove her chocolate starfish right into. She moaned as he went to town on her, slurping and lapping between her three-hundred-thousand polygons of ass.

“Oh eynes neys.” She mobbled and farted straight into his mouth, it smelled like strawberries and tasted like fine brie. She began to leak in her silky panties and 9S lapped it up like a good dog until she ripped it open with her stone sharp hips. There it was, her flowerey nether regions smelling of tobacco and fine wine. Her clit flapped its beefy curtains at him yet he knew she had been saving herself just for him, she must have just used some disarced machines to get herself off and lengthened those ham flaps. No matter. He didn't love her any less and he took one of them in his mouth and sucked on it until she fell against an old barrel and pulled him into a right hook.

“I'm still a delicate little flower of a virgin, be gentle with me.” She uwu-ed at him softly. But he could tell by the way she swayed her sapphire blue orbs at him that she was certainly inviting him to go all out on her rose-smelling love cavern.

“Oh yes, 2B.” He gorgled, aggressively ripping her shirt off delicately in one swift motion to reveal her perky balloons, already red and erect and ready for his tongue to gently slurp against. They had already grown to twice their original size by just smelling the sweet musky aroma of his throbbing girth in his pants.

9S' Cruel Cum Oath throbbed in his pants, wiggling around like an angry sex serpent, screaming at him to put it in 2B's Virtuous Cavern. But not yet, he self-containedly abstained. He needed a crack at her voluptuous, spongy badonkers first. He cracked his knuckles on his five-shlong tipped appendages before ripping the delecate cotton dress away and revealing 2B's meaty sacks, red and perky and glistening with sweat, calling out for him.

He gulped, saliva sliding down his gullet and moistening his very own love cavern. _This will come in handy._ He thought as he licked his luscious lips and bent ofer his quivering partner and glomming down on her soft mounds.

“Oh uhngh more!” She screamed at his slightest touch, body trembling and the space between her thunder thighs already drenching with her sweet, lubricating nectar.

He obliged, sucking harder and leaving a rosy mark next to her natural rosebuds sticking straight out from her love pillows. She writhed under his touch and bent over the old barrel, the pressure from her spine crackling the old, rotted wood and splintering beneath her. They crashed to the ground and the force of the impact shoved 2B's badonkas right to the back of 9S' pussy pleaser.

He sputtered and gagged and sucked harder as he heard her moaning and grappling the soft strands on his head with her perfectly manicured nails.

9S giantly moaned, choking on her chest growths as his staff of greater impregnation began to leak. If he hadn't been panting and wheezing as loud as 2B, he might have even heard it scream for more. His hand worked its way down and pawed into his shorts as he positioned himself over her, one hand gripping the putrid ground, one hand pleasuring her perky pelvic (or was it pectoral?) pets and one petting his pink python in his puny pants.

“Ungh ooh unga oof more!” 2B screamed, wrapping her sexilicious legs around his pelvis and resting her twinkle toes behind his head.

He felt the hardened leather and dirt from her boots dig into his skull and coughed some of his saucy throat lubricant on her chest bubbles. 2B slurped the excess oral slime off her nip nops and ran her wet, mouth snake behind 9S' ear and whispered: “I need those cummies, daddy.”

9S vision went white and his trouser snake vomited his thick, sticky, white love potion into his pants. He collapsed on his voluptuous partner, head protected from certain concussion from her pillows of safety.

“Oh ungh, 2B I'm so sorry I did cummies already.”

“Put your commies inside me.” She gurgled.

“O-okay.” He wheezed and struggled back upward, looking into his partner's beautiful blue orbs. Her face was already as red as a babboon's ass and her lips were parted and wet with tongue juice.

“Oh ungh, 2B. Can I tittyfuck you f-first ngh..?”

“Oh, Nines yes please.” She moaned into his ear.

9S whipped out his Steamen Semen Siphon and slapped it between the swollen nitwits on her stomach. She screamed out and pulled him flat against her chest as he did the hokey pokey between her 1000 terabytes of external storage.

She grabbed his semen storage sacs between her teeth and squeezed them between her pearly whites, forcing him to spurt his sticky nectar all over her face.

“Oh unghn I'm coming 2B!” He vehemently gargled! The hot, sticky baby fluid ran down her rosy cheeks and into her synthetic womb, causing her to quiver and scream as she squirted gallons upon gallons of her nectar fluid on him.

“Ooh yes I've came.” She heaved, perky badonkas jiggling in rhythm of her frantic breaths. She grabbed a frayed piece of wiring conveniently discarded next to the rotting barrel they lay upon and quickly and skillfully hogtied her boy, rendering him helpless and ripe for the taking.

“I meant in me.” She breathed with a demanding tone. 9S sputtered as his anaconda writhed in the cool shade of the abandoned buildings. She picked him up with her throbbing musculature and spread her legs wide over her head and lowered his dripping lower half toward her forbidden cave. He squirmed in her grasp and went limp in his anticipation of the promised lands. His meat rod quivered as she pressed it against the leaking hole on her stomach.

“Good boy are you ready?”

“Yes, p-please 2B. Give me coochie 2B.”

“You will call me ma'am.” She demanded.

“Yes ma'am!” He screamed and squirmed, trying to get closer but she held him tight. She looked into his dark sapphire turquoise orbs and let him fall, his soft Phoenix dagger falling into her and piercing through her thick hymen like goat butter.

“Oh ohhh the pain's so good.” 2B moaned, and clunged down on him, arms wrapping around his spinal column and pulling him closer. His fully naked torso bigly pressed up against her, melting into her soft Matterhorns and then he wrapped his arms around her face and shoved his mouth cock deep into her throat. She bit down and pulled him deeper, fighting not to gag on his meaty scepter but enjoying every inch of it. She sucked on it like it was just another throbbing knob coming from his mouth instead.

She traced her fingers across his soft, gyrating abs and he did the same with his own hands against her chiseled Porky Pigs. She screamed as she cummed all over him again, his touch against her pudding sacks was just that good. He came too, spraying handfuls of liquid love all into her.

But they were not done yet. She grabbed his throbbing eleven inches of pure, unbridled, manliness and forced him deeper until he smacked against the closed entrance to another internal utopia. It was as long and girthy as a Pringles can even though Pringles went out of business almost ten thousand years ago.

His large member was thrust so hard by him so hard he could feel himself enter her second cave within the cave and all the way into her android womb. He kept going as the walls of her labia closed down on his one-eyed snake and began to strangle it like a lemon ready to be juiced. He could even see his hot member pressing up against the delicate folds in her stomach, a perfect mold of his girth visible to the naked face orb.

She cried out in ecstatic euphoria is his tube steak spurted his hot baby gravy inside her cavern. She screamed too as the walls of her damp canal of lust clamped down on his party sausage.

“It's so good, it's so good.” She wheezed. “Please, your love rod inside me ungh I feel your hot sticky cum inside me.”

His cum was enormously shoved in her deep hole and throbbed all around. He wasn't done yet, not yet, he still had more to give and still needed to fill her android ovaries with his baby gravy. Her child was his, he must have this.

“I agree.” She said. “I want your android babies 9S.”

“oHg 2B please tell me again.!”

“Babies, I need them! I have a cradle in the spare room you've seen me look longingly at it because I want babies!” Her tits cried out, jabbing him in his orbholes with their rock-hard tippies.

“I WILL GIV EYOU BABIES” He breathed and cummed again right into her ovaries. She cummed too and pulled him inside further and further, love sacs and all, they were all inside her hot and veiny and quivering, depositing more silky love juice and impregnating her with synthetic babies.

She felt so full! And she pulled out a pregnancy test and inserted it deep into her quibbling cave next to his still throbbing schlong and peed all over it. She held it to her blue almond shaped sight spheres. Positive. She was going to become a mommy. She fucked him again in celebration. 9S cried and used his tears as lube to impregnate her more.

She wrapped her thighs around his slender neck and squeezed so hard his orbs nearly popped out of their sheaths. He sputtered and continued licking at her fleshy button and when she came again he pulled out his slobbering meat rod and presented it to her face.

“Cum.” She demanded. And he did, oh god her face was creamed with thick layers of silicone baby gravy and oh god did she ripple again at the feeling. She grabbed a big glass of water on the dirt next to her and thrust it down her gullet to refresh the fluids inside of her and immediately cummed half of it back out through her bloody axe wound betwixt her legs.

He stuck his wand back in her delicate clit and jumped up and down as she she clapped her ass cheeks so loud it rang througought the camp. Her rubber baby buggy bumpers swelled and seeped with pearly android milk as the baby began to develop in her ovaries. He smooshed his lips against her swolen belly and suckled the sweet nectar from her milk jugs.

“9S.”

“Ungf yes 2B!” He cried.

“I'm not 2B.”

“What?” 9S's orbs flicked from his partner's rosy visage to the bustily stood Anemone at the entrance to their lair. Her tangled brown locks perfectly framed her heaving breasts and

“What the FUCK are you two doing?”

“I uh...” He spurgled.

Anemone turned and clopped out, the chocolate tanned Resistance leader wavered through the entrance and out of sight.

2B shrugged her cum-covered shoulders and pulled 9S' ass back into her face until another noise interrupted again.

“Not in my camp!” Anemone screamed and pointed her AK-47 at them and shot them both dead, cum leaking form every orifice instead of blood. Then she pointed her gun at the screen and shot YOU.


End file.
